Rooftop Encounter
by SassyPascal
Summary: Jack meets the Spirit of Love, and finds she's filled with a bit more sass than he expected.


**_Rooftop Encounter_**

Basically, this is a nice little short fic about Jack Frost and my OC character meeting for the first time. I do plan on making a full multi-chapter story about the two, but I just wanted to get this out there! Enjoy!

* * *

A new day. A new dawn. Another freezing winter morning.

Jack Frost walked the empty streets of Burgess, admiring it's solitude. The sun was barely peeking over the buildings, giving the town a warm, yellow-ish glow that reflected off the snow, courtesy of the Guardian of Fun.

Jack gently let the end of his staff tap the ground and dragged it, leaving a thin, but still beautiful, sheet of ice on the pavement as we walked the empty street. He waited patiently for the children to awake. It was a Saturday morning, and as a nice little surprise, Jack had brought a fresh batch of snow.

He swung the crooked staff over his shoulder, giving a deep, content sigh. "Hey, wind! Take me up!" He called out suddenly, breaking the silence with ferocity. A strong gust of wind picked up the boy, sending him flying through the air.

Jack hollered, screamed, and laughed as he flew higher and higher, forcing the wind to move him faster.

To him, this was paradise.

He was finally believed in, finally being seen. Every day when the cold and snow was needed, the children would come and spend their time with him. He was their leader, their Guardian. He loved each child deeply and with the entirety of his heart.

Being believed in made him feel more like himself than ever before in those 300-plus-some years. The days of being unseen and ignored were over, and it was all thanks to the other Guardians.

Jack continued his blissful thinking while letting the wind float him along, but a sudden gust, obviously not cause by him, knocked him aside. He was falling, but only for a moment. Jack caught himself and floated upright, looking every which way for the force.

A little speck of white and pink caught his eye.

"What the heck is that?" He asked to himself in disgust. The thing was moving fast and seemed to be going somewhere in particular.

Jack, being the nosy little boy he was, gave a little snicker and sent himself flying after the figure. It took him a while, but he finally saw the figure in the distance, heading straight for the town. What it wanted, Jack didn't know but he was determined to find out.

As he grew closer, he saw that the figure had wings. Huge, white feathered wings that flapped powerfully and smoothly. Jack cocked his head to the side, falling back slightly. He was itching to know who or what this thing was and what it wanted.

It landed on a rooftop, its wings over the body. Jack landed silently on the other side of the rooftop, crouching low as he watched. To his surprise, the wings were beginning to shrink They shrunk into themselves, then into the body smoothly and quickly, and again, to Jack's surprise, the owner of the wings was not what he expected.

A small girl with very curly, bubblegum-pink hair stood there. She stood with her feet wide apart, her shoulders stiff and her back straight. For a moment, the girl turned her head, her profile now visible to Jack. She wore a deep red sleeveless dress with a white corset that seemed to be more for show than function. Red laces adorned the corset. Along with that, she wore gray tights and deep red knee-high boots that almost matched her dress exactly, complete with white laces and red accents. In her hand she held a large wooden recurve bow with a quiver on her back holding quite a few deep red, black, and pink arrows.

Her skin was milky white, with a small turned up nose and hard, dark eyes. Jack was taken aback by this girl, whatever she was. She looked no more than 18, but he could only guess how long she had been around. He expected some overgrown bird, not a pretty girl. He leaned forward a bit more, trying to get a better look, when suddenly, BAM!

Jack fell forward with a hard thud, giving out a very loud, "Ow!". His staff landed with a loud clack next to him.

The girl whipped around in a matter of seconds, a black arrow drawn back. Her face became screwed up with confusion at the sound, but she composed herself soon enough. She rushed over to Jack, her stance wide as she pointed the arrow down to him.

"Well... Jack Frost, am I right?"

Her voice was young but mature, much like Jack's, though it was far too stern in his opinion. Jack pushed himself up partially and immediately pulled his crooked grin when he looked up at her. He was so bold as to reach up and push the pointed arrow to the side, making the girl's jaw drop in shock.

"Correct as ever. And you? Hmm..." He jumped up, and after grabbing his staff quickly, began to circle the girl, how now held the bow and arrow in separate hands, slowly with the crooked smile still plastered on his face. He looked her up and down, seemingly impressed. The answer to his own question came to him quickly.

"Little miss Cupid. I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally see the Love Spirit face to face." As Jack walked behind her, he reached a finger into one of her pink baby doll ringlets, tugged gently at her hair. She immediately swatted him away and gave a huff, her face tight with frustration.

"The little archer who makes sure love is still around in this world. Shooting arrows into children," He gave a tut-tut noise, "And making sure that hatred never takes them over. Quite a job you have there." Jack faced her once more, his face dripping with a smug expression. She merely rolled her eyes.

"The name is Valentine. Cupid is just the job title. And if you ever dare to call me anything other than Val, I will shoot you with one of my not-so-friendly arrows." She retorted, pointing a finger hard into his chest. Val was a bit shocked as to how cold he was, not ever thinking he would actually physically be that way. Sure, he was a winter Spirit, but she expected him to be at least warm. Jack merely laughed and shrugged, taking a step back to get the jabbing finger off him.

"Heh, and what have I done to deserve such a grumpy attitude from someone who's supposed to be so loving?"

Val dropped her hand, not answering Jack's question right away. Instead, she turned on her heel back over to the edge of the roof. She pulled out one of the pink and white arrows and readied it as she scanned the busy streets below.

"Most of your blizzards have frosted my wings over, and kept me from doing my job multiple times." She answered after what seemed like forever, drawing back Jack's attention. He gave a deep sigh, and made his way over to her slowly.

"My wings are my only way of getting around. While Bunnymund has his tunnels and North has his portals, all I've got are these." Val continued, finally raising her bow.

Jack was preparing a comeback when he made his way next to her but instead, he chose to sit on the rooftop's edge so he could follow her line of sight. Shockingly he found she was aiming for a pair of children. Jack's heart immediately dropped. He didn't stop her, but he wanted to. His job was to protect children, and here he was with some girl who was using them as targets. In those few seconds, he came up with a million reasons why what she was doing was wrong, but before he could state even one, Val let out a soft breath and released the arrow.

Out of pure instinct, Jack jumped up on the edge and sent a blast of frost after the flying arrow. He missed only by a fraction of an inch, and watched in horror as the arrow flew into the small boys back.

But the boy didn't fall to the ground. The arrow didn't even pierce him what so ever as far as Jack could tell. Instead, it erupted into a burst of glittering powder, showering the boy.

The child went from simply walking next to his friend, to tossing his arm over the other boys shoulder and saying something that made the other child laugh. Jack didn't even notice how down and unhappy the other boy had looked. He missed it completely.

"Love is also friendship, Jack." Val said, breaking the silence. "It's not just romance and little crushes that I do, which I, in fact, rarely do anymore. It's the love for a friend or a parent or a sibling. The care that you see in friendships? That's because of me. I put that in them." After she had released her arrow, she watched Jack's reaction through the whole process. She had seen his horror turn into realization. Her face was still stern as he turned to her after she spoke.

She immediately leaned in close to him, her finger pointing into his chest once again. Jack leaned back slightly, his blue eyes on her deep brown ones. "So stop with the blizzards, okay?" She asked, her face filled with pure sass and attitude.

Jack shrugged, swishing his staff to bring himself up into the air. "Can't guarantee anything, sweetheart! It's part of the job, ya know!"

"Oh, so that means me putting one of my arrows on you to make you love something ridiculous is now a job requirement for me?" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. It was then she finally lost her frown and gave a smirk.

Jack laughed, bringing himself higher. "I'll see you around, Cupid!" He called and shot off into the brisk air through the clouds before Val could respond.

Val gave a moan of frustration, running a hand through her hair as she watched the snow boy fly off. "Bunnymund was right. He really is a little show pony."


End file.
